


Service Dogs for Superheroes (SDfSH): Peter's Mission

by literally_no_idea



Series: Service Dogs for Superheroes (SDfSH) Main Series [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dogs, Don't copy to another site, Gen, SDfSH 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_no_idea/pseuds/literally_no_idea
Summary: Peter literally loves spending time at the tower with the Avengers. And, okay, maybe he needs to chill just a little, but Aunt May loves spending time with Ms. Romanoff, so it should be fine, right? Yeah, totally.After Aunt May found out he was Spider-Man, she’d needed a few days to just calm down because she was really, really worried about him getting hurt, but then she found out that he was wearing a suit made by Mr. Stark, and she wanted to meet with him to talk about the suit’s safety features, and well, it had just kind of kept going from there.So it’s Peter who’s sitting in Bruce’s lab when Bruce’s sensor readings start to go wild. “Whoa, that doesn’t look good, is that bad?” He asks Bruce, pointing at the screen, and Bruce swears when he sees the readings.





	Service Dogs for Superheroes (SDfSH): Peter's Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the series, or if you're new here, welcome! This part of the series is about a mission Peter goes on! I don't think anything in it is too bad, but please let me know if you think there's something I should tag this as. Otherwise, enjoy!

Peter literally loves spending time at the tower with the Avengers. And, okay, maybe he needs to chill just a little, but Aunt May loves spending time with Ms. Romanoff, so it should be fine, right? Yeah, totally.

 

After Aunt May found out he was Spider-Man, she’d needed a few days to just calm down because she was really, really worried about him getting hurt, but then she found out that he was wearing a suit made by Mr. Stark, and she wanted to meet with him to talk about the suit’s safety features, and well, it had just kind of kept going from there.

 

So it’s Peter who’s sitting in Bruce’s lab when Bruce’s sensor readings start to go wild. “Whoa, that doesn’t look good, is that bad?” He asks Bruce, pointing at the screen, and Bruce swears when he sees the readings.

 

“You’re right, it’s not good. I’m still not entirely sure what those readings mean, other than some kind of interdimensional portal, but this is the third time this week, which isn’t comforting.”

 

“Do you want me to go check it out?” Peter offers, and Bruce frowns.

 

“I don’t know if I’m comfortable with that. If you got hurt and Tony or your Aunt May found out, they’d kill me, Peter, you know that, right?”

 

Peter nods. “Yeah, I know, but it’s not a big deal, I’ll just sneak over there, take a quick look, and tell you what I see. I’m a lot more inconspicuous than anyone else on the team, you know? I can do it fast, no one will even know I’m there.”

 

Bruce hesitates, but he seems to agree with Peter’s logic, because he just sighs. “That’s true. I don’t like it, but it’s true. Fine. A quick look, nothing more. Don’t you dare try anything stupid, okay? Do not take after Tony, try to take after Rhodey. Rhodey is at least somewhat reasonable.”

 

Peter jumps to his feet, grabbing his bag. “Of course, yeah, Mr. Rhodes, not Mr. Stark, I promise! I’ll be right back, Dr. Banner!” He’s gone before Bruce can say anything else, and Bruce is already regretting this idea.

 

* * *

 

Peter finds the place no problem, and he crouches on the roof of the building next to it, watching and listening, because he promised Dr. Banner he wouldn’t do anything stupid, but he can’t hear very well from here, so he decides to get a closer look.

 

He jumps over to the roof of the actual building he’s checking out, and then slowly starts crawling his way down the side of the building, listening for conversations from any of the windows. “It’s almost functional, just a few more tweaks,” a woman’s voice says.

 

“I don’t want to wait any longer. Have it done by tonight, I needed the enhancements ready to go by yesterday,” a man’s voice snaps, and Peter crawls closer to the window, listening.

 

There’s a pause, and then the woman’s voice, slightly panicked. “There’s something outside the window!” She hisses, and Peter freezes. Oh shit. He’s barely had time to start scrambling away when an arm reaches through the window, sending glass flying everywhere, grabbing his leg and yanking him into the room.

 

* * *

 

When Peter isn’t back after three hours, Bruce definitely doesn’t start to panic, Smash just happens to conveniently push him to the floor so she can lay in his lap in a manner similar to how she usually does deep pressure therapy as a task. Okay, so Bruce is panicking. He tries to come up with a good solution, but he can’t really think of one, so he’s going to have to tell Tony. Fuck.

 

The message he sends Tony reads “Peter went on a mission. Hasn’t returned. My fault,” and Tony’s storming into the lab 3 minutes later.

 

“Where is he? How long? What kind of situation am I walking into?” Tony asks.

 

“Three hours. A laboratory in Brooklyn. No idea, but it’s been causing these sensor readings.” Bruce spins the screen to face Tony, who frowns.

 

“That looks like an interdimensional portal. Rudimentary, but still. Alright, I’m going now, but you should stay here to keep an eye on those readings. I want Clint and Steve to come help out. JARVIS, inform them?”

 

“Done, sir. They should be there in about 30 minutes, based on current traffic patterns.”

 

“Awesome. Don’t tell May or Natasha, I don’t need either of them killing me or the kid before we can be sure of what’s happening.” And just like that, Tony’s gone again, and Bruce drops himself into the chair in front of the sensor readings. Hopefully Peter’s okay, or not even Hulk will be able to keep Bruce safe from Tony’s rage.

 

* * *

 

Peter’s head is swimming a little, and he blinks, trying to shake the feeling off, but the bright lights of the room don’t help. He squints, looking around, but his view of the room is suddenly blocked by a woman’s face. “Amazing! We’ve been trying to pull different versions of you through the portal, but now we have the one from our universe! Or, at least, I assume. Wow, you’re a young one, aren't you? Huh. And is that original web fluid? Oh, this is going to be so much fun, I can’t wait, between your DNA and the web fluid, I’ll have new data to work with for months. Months!”

 

Something pokes Peter’s left arm, and he looks down to see an IV drawing some of his blood. Oh, that’s not good. He definitely should have worn his suit from Mr. Stark, but he’d figured Mr. Stark probably could track it, so using his own was probably a better idea. Nope, definitely a bad idea. “Wait, stop,” Peter tries, but his head is still swimming and the words come out jumbled. The woman frowns.

 

“Sorry, sweetie, didn’t quite get that. Oh, there we go! Time to switch bags, I can start using this on the first dog right now! Gosh, it’s so cool having a test subject I can work with that doesn’t occasionally glitch. Okay, let’s do this.” The woman switches the bag of Peter’s blood for an empty one and walks over to a set of kennels Peter hadn’t noticed before, injecting some of the blood into the IV of one of the dogs.

 

The dog whimpers, and then starts crying and whining, and Peter winces, because if the DNA really is working on the dog, then he remembers how uncomfortable it had been when his body was adjusting to it the first time, and that dog is definitely not having a good time right now. The woman comes back over, switching out bags again. “You might run out of blood on me, but that’s okay, better that we don’t have to worry about spider-people besides ones of our making, I hope you understand,” she says, and Peter wants to reply but he starts feeling really, really dizzy, and his vision fades out before he realizes it.

 

* * *

 

“JARVIS, can you locate Peter?” Tony asks as he comes to a stop, hovering above the building in his suit.

 

“It appears that the only life forms in the building are currently on the third floor, last room on the left,” JARVIS reports, and Tony flies down, going through the broken window, which can’t be a good sign.

 

The only person in the room besides Peter is a woman in a lab coat. She’s crouched in front of the chair Peter’s tied to, and she’s… drawing Peter’s blood? She stands when Tony enters the room, and Tony doesn’t give her a chance to speak. “Nighty night!” He says cheerfully, using a suited up hand to hit her on the head just hard enough to knock her unconscious.

 

He steps out of the suit as she falls to the floor, taking a moment to look around. There’s 15 dogs in kennels on the far wall, and there’s three bags of blood on the counter behind Peter, all labeled “Spider Man, Earth SDfSH.” Tony has no idea what the last part means, but he assumes that must be Peter’s blood, and when he looks at Peter himself, the kid is incredibly pale. Shit.

 

Tony sets up a new IV to replace the blood, hooking Peter’s own blood up to it, then carefully removes the other IV, bandaging his arm where the needle had been. He’s just finishing clean up when Steve and Clint come in, Steve’s shield and Clint’s bow both raised. “Only one person, on the floor,” Tony says, and Clint walks over to grab her while Steve comes over to look at Peter.

 

“He’s okay?” Steve asks, and Tony shrugs.

 

“I think so? They drew most of his blood, I’m reversing that process now. He’ll be awake soon, and then I’ll find out what else they might have done. You and Clint just take care of the woman, find out what this whole thing was about to begin with.”

 

Steve nods, and he and Clint leave, dragging the unconscious woman between them. Peter wakes up a bag and a half of blood later, blinking slowly. “I. What’s going on?” the kid says, words slurring, and Tony puts a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Hey kid. Take it easy, you lost a lot of blood, we’re putting it back now. Questions can wait for a few more minutes.” Peter nods shakily, and Tony walks over to look at the dogs in the kennels. 14 of the 15 are barking and jumping at the bars of their cages, but one is just curled up in a ball, whimpering. Tony stares at it, frowning.

 

“Gave ‘em my blood,” Peter mumbles, and Tony turns.

 

“What?”

 

Peter blinks a few times, and Tony replaces the now empty bag of blood with the last bag from the counter. “They gave some of my blood. To the dog. I think it changed the dog, ‘cause I can feel my senses tingling towards them.”

 

Tony walks back over to the cage with the curled up dog, opening the door and taking out the dog’s IV. The dog stands on wobbly legs, then steps out of their kennel, even though they’re in the top of the three rows of kennels. Tony lunges forward to catch the dog, only to have the dog walk sideways along the bars of the other kennels, then jump down to the floor and pad up to Peter, sniffing the boy’s knee.

 

“Hi,” Peter says, laughing a little. “Yeah, we’re the same.” Peter turns to look at Tony. “We can’t leave him here, or someone will have access to a dog with enhanced DNA. Can we take him home?”

 

Tony says yes before he can think about it, and damn it, he really cares about this kid. The last of Peter’s blood is back in Peter’s veins, so Tony takes out the IV and bandages Peter’s arm. “Alright, kids, let’s go home. I think I can carry both of you with the suit.”

 

* * *

 

A small blood sample from both Peter and the dog back at the tower proves Peter right; the dog now has DNA almost identical to Peter’s, and seems to possess the same powers too. Aunt May chews out Bruce for letting Peter go in the first place, and Bruce looks completely terrified by her anger, but she stops the second Peter comes into view, wrapping him into a hug in the middle of the communal floor living room surrounded by the various heroes.

 

“Don’t you dare go out again like that! You should know better than to go out on missions that Natasha could easily have done. Just because you have these powers doesn’t mean that you should take every possible situation as an excuse to use them!” She holds him in a death grip of a hug for a few minutes, until the dog bumps her leg with his nose.

 

“Who is this?” She asks, reaching down to pet the dog, and Peter shrugs.

 

“He doesn’t have a name yet, but he has my DNA now, so I’m thinking maybe Beter Barker?”

 

Tony groans, and Bucky stops, trading a look with Steve. “What does that even mean?” Bucky asks. “Is he having a seizure? Is that a thing? What’s going on?”

 

“No idea,” Steve says, looking equally confused.

 

“Peter, no, you’re scaring the old men, don’t make me responsible for the heart attack of a national icon,” Tony says, and Peter stops.

 

“Oh, sorry Mr. America, Mr. Barnes! It’s a meme. Uh, maybe Araneus, then? It used to be a constellation, but not anymore, but it’s a spider related thing.”

 

“Meme…?” Bucky asks.

 

“I’ll explain later. Fine, Araneus works,” Tony says, “and actually, that’s kind of cool, I like it. You’re such a nerd, kid.”

 

Peter grins. “Well, that  _ is _ why I’m an intern at Stark Industries, isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah, something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> No service dog facts this time around (sorry!) but here's some other random notes of mine:
> 
> -Having a dog with Peter's DNA was an idea from my wonderful beta reader, tumblr user [ thewerebunny ](https://thewerebunny.tumblr.com) (Seriously, I love them with all of my heart and soul. They were 98% of my hype team in starting this series.)
> 
> -Is the woman in the story Doc Ock from Into the Spider-Verse? Yeah, pretty much, yep.
> 
> -Do I absolutely love the idea of May and Natasha as good friends? Yeah. Will that theme come up again in this series? Probably, yeah.
> 
> -Do I think May is a formidable person that could (and does) totally kick ass? Hell yeah.
> 
> Bruce/Hulk's dog being named Smash and the original concept for this series comes from AO3 user [ thingswithwings ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings) and their story [ "Five Ways to Get In Touch with Your Inner Mild-Mannered Scientist" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/429749?view_adult=true)
> 
> With that said, if you want to see more of my notes and drabbles related to this series, or want to talk to me about this series or anything else, you can find me on tumblr [ here ](https://servicedogsforsuperheroes.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
